Passado, presente, futuro
by Henriques
Summary: 7º de nosso heróis. Novo, ou melhor, novos professores de DCAT. Marotos, Harry e seus amigos, enfim, uma confusão.


Capítulo 1

O expresso de Hogwarts ia no seu ritmo, levando todas as pessoas dentro dele para Hogwarts. Seu interior era agitado, alunos correndo de um lado para o outro, brincando, se divertindo, namorando... Mas uma pessoa em especial chamava a atenção de todos, mesmo que implícito. Essa pessoa olhava para fora da janela com um olhar perdido, sem emoção. Essa pessoa era Harry Potter.

Harry Potter havia passado por muitas coisas, muitos desafios em sua breve vida de 17 anos, mas nada lhe fora tão cruel, tão mortal quanto a morte de seu padrinho dois anos atrás.

Dois anos haviam se passado e Harry ainda não havia esquecido, ainda se lembrava de cada momento, de cada segundo. Tinha sido culpa sua. Ele havia ido para o Ministério imprudentemente. Ele havia posto a vida de seus amigos em perigo. Tudo porque não havia seguido o que Snape lhe dissera.

Snape. Maldito seja o seboso. Ele podia ter pegado mais leve com Harry. Mas não. Ele era o seboso e não faz parte dele ser um pouco menos mal com Harry. Tudo porque Harry é filho de James Potter.

James Potter. Seu pai que nunca conhecera. O pai que fora tão idiota em seu tempo de colégio, mas que não conhecera, tudo por causa de Voldemort.

Voldemort. Maldito seja Voldemort. Por culpa dele e da maldita profecia Harry não pode ter uma vida normal. Merda de profecia, que lhe fora escondida até os 15 anos por Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. Velho gagá. Se Dumbledore é tão poderoso por que ele mesmo não acaba com Voldemort? Tem que confiar tão cegamente numa profecia? Por que esse velho tem que lhe privar de ter uma vida normal?

Que se dane Dumbledore. Que se danem todos. Que se dane o mundo mágico. O que lhe importa? Esse mundo lhe privou de ser... normal.

- Harry?

- O que?!

- Calma Harry. Foi mal. Você podia contar pra mim e pra Hermione o que tá pegando, sabia? Nós somos seus amigos.

Amigos, sei. Me engana que eu gosto. Vocês são uns traidores. Pensa que não sei? Malditos sejam vocês dois. Maldito seja o namoro de vocês dois.

- Hein, Harry?

- Hein o que porra?!

- Calma Harry, eu e o Rony só queremos ajudar.

- É cara. Confia na gente.

Confiar? Em quem eu posso confiar?

- Harry, a gente tá sentindo que você está mal. Não quer desabafar?

Desabafar? Desabafar o que? O que eu venho escondendo de vocês há dois anos? Por Merlim! Eu venho escondendo isso de meus amigos por dois anos. Amigos. Eles sempre foram. E ainda são. Mas... Só porque eles estão namorando significa que eles não são meus amigos? Claro que não. Acho que... Acho que está na hora... Hora de desabafar.

A cabine estava em silêncio. Seus três ocupantes sob um clima tenso. Ron e Hermione apenas esperavam olhando para Harry alguma resposta, enquanto este parecia achar o teto da cabine muito interessante. Um. Dois. Três minutos. E então...

- Ok, eu vou contar.

Ron e Hermione pareciam mais aliviados e um pouco do clima tenso se dissipou. E Harry começou. Desde a conversa com Dumbledore até as férias cheias de pesadelos e aos maus modos. Nada que Ron e Hermione já haviam passado poderia valer em alguma coisa para lhes preparar para o que eles ouviram.

- Então, uma profecia une você ao Você- sabe- quem?

- Sim Ron.

- Então ou você é a vítima ou o assassino de Voldemort!

- Sim Hermione.

- Caraca cara. Você podia ter-nos contato esse papo antes, não é Hermione? - a menina, quase mulher, balançou a cabeça em sinal de sim - nós somos seus amigos cara. Podia, não, pode e deve confiar na gente.

- Eu sei. Mas é que eu... sei lá. Eu não estava com medo. Eu realmente não quero que ninguém mais morra por causa dessa merda de profecia.

- Calma Harry. Às vezes a adivinhação é um assunto muito... não sólido. Não se deve acreditar por completo em profecias.

- Mas Hermione elas sempre acontecem.

- Isso Ron nos livros bruxos e trouxas, mas isso aqui é vida real!

E mais uma vez a cabine mergulhou em profundo silêncio. Cinco. Dez. Quinze. Vinte minutos. Até que...

- Hei Harry, Ron e Hermione. Que tal a gente jogar Snap?

- Eu não sei Dino.

- Ah qualé Harry! Até a Hermione vai jogar. Permita a si mesmo um pouco de diversão. Sai desse poço de tristeza e venha para a alegria! Ninguém quer te ver triste!

- É... pode ser Ron. Hum... Eu vou jogar então.

- Beleza!

Quem sabe não está na hora de sair da tristeza e passar a viver, Harry? O que tem que ser será, e não será uma profecia que irá impedir que você viva! Viver? Será? Renascer? Como uma fênix? Sirius com certza não gostaria de lhe ver assim. Quem sabe? Não custa nada tentar. Viver. Vida se prepare, pois Harry Potter acabou de renascer e está pronto para viver e começar de novo!

E assim a tensão que ainda estava na cabine se foi, assim como um dementador que é afugentado por um Patrono. Partidas e mais partidas de Snap explosivo, risadas, diversão eram as únicas coisas que ficaram na cabine. E assim Harry Potter largava a tristeza para nunca mais tê-la de volta.

Merda de Gryffindors. Sempre se divertindo, rindo. E eu aqui. Nessa merda de cabine com Pansy Parkinson me enchendo o saco e meu dois capangas idiotas me olhando esperando que eu mande eles fazerem alguma coisa.

Maldito Potter. Santo Potter. Mas... Aqueles olhos verdes, tão vivos antes, agora tão tristes, tão lindos. Aquele cabelo com os fios para todos os lados. Merda! Pensando no Potter de novo, Draco Malfoy?

Acho que endoidei de vez. Meu pai foi para Azkaban, mas acho que devo agradecer ao Harry... não, Potter! Potter! Potter! Chame ele de Potter! Mas voltando ao assunto, acho que devo agradecer ao Potter, afinal com meu pai preso os castigos acabaram e eu e minha mãe estamos mais livres sem ter Lucius no nosso pé.

Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. Meu pai que nunca foi meu pai. Pessoa a qual eu tentei agradar de tudo que é jeito, mas sempre recebia castigo em troca. Merda! Eu odeio Lucius Malfoy. Ele nunca foi meu pai. Sou apenas um herdeiro para que o nome da família continue. Mas depois do que ele me fez. Nunca mais quero olhar para ele. Terminando Hogwarts eu vou embora. Para sempre!


End file.
